Second
by Ami-Chan1
Summary: It's two years since operation meator. 7 more gundam pilots have joined the side of the colonies, calling themselves the seconds.
1. Chapter 1: Mission assigned

Mission assigned...  
  
  
Heero watched as the young pilot with hair of silken brown tied back into the long braid jumped out of Deathscythe, swinging a black backpack over his shoulder in midair and landing on the ground with ease. The American pilot whistled to himself as his cobalt blue eyes scanned his gundam. The Wing pilot couldn't help smiling at the other pilot's cheerfulness. Although sometime very absent minded, and quite optimistic, Duo was a great pilot. As the chestnut-haired pilot finished his examination of Deathscythe, he talked to Suki Ryozuki, a young male mechanic. The cheerful pilot pointed out all of the gundam's damages in its left arm. Suki ran a hand through his lavender hair, giving the other a time estimate of three days. The pilot smiled in response, and hit the mechanic on the back playfully and laughing. Suki laughed as well, his voice was deeper then Duo's, despite his age, but the pilot's laugh was not to be outdone and wasn't over ridden. With a sigh, Heero turned from watching the two gundam pilots and walked down the gray tiled hallway.   
  
The brown-haired pilot's footsteps echoed endlessly through the empty hall. His thoughts turned towards the gundam's recent advance. The world was divided into three now, the Gundams, now a highly organized group of pilots, OZ, still up and running successfully with 1,000 or so recruits, and the pacifists, led by Relena Peacecraft. All five of the original gundam pilots remained, commanders in the war. There were other pilots as well. A group of four make up the team known as the seconds. They were the second generation of the gundam pilots, although they really weren't related to any of them... except.... The four were as old as the originals, also known as the firsts, were two years ago when the war began. Their gundams were only slightly more advanced, made of heavier gundainum alloy, and were more agile then the Deathscythe, Wing, Sandrock, and Shenlong. The total firepower that each one had was not much more than the originals. After the seconds, were 300 or so other mobile suit pilots who used Kolins, small, agile, efficient mobil suits.   
  
Heero pushed open the door to Commander Winner's office. The Arab pilot sat at a marble desk, typing on a small black laptop. The Wing pilot's Persian blue eyes scanned the room carefully before walking across the crimson carpet to the blond-haired pilot's desk. As Heero approached, the Sandrock pilot shut his laptop carefully and turned in his chair to face the other gundam pilot.   
  
"So, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell return. How many of the Kolins are left from the mission, Commander Yuy?" Quatre asked, talking a black ballpoint pen in hand.  
  
"Seven of the Kolins were destroyed." Heero replied without emotion. The  
Arib eyed him, then wrote it down in a notebook located on the side of the desk.  
  
"How are the Gundams?" Winner questioned, looking up once more.  
  
"Wing has some small holes in its left leg, due to OZ mobil suits."  
  
"The Sklins?" The Sandrock pilot questioned.  
  
"No, they weren't the Skilns. These are new."  
  
"New, huh...." Quatre said, trailing off as he tapped the pen against the desk. Heero slammed his hand upon the desk.  
  
"Yes new! Commander Winner, I suggest you send a group to investigate these new mobil suits! They're a threat if we don't find out about them." Heero growled.  
  
"Even though you are a commander as well, Yuy, I suggest you learn your place." Quatre replied flatly. "Permission granted," the Arab said, writing on the paper once more. "You, Maxwell, and Captain Sakura Kayton will go to the main  
  
OZ base which has relocated to Tokyo, Japan." The Wing pilot scowled at having to work with a second but nodded and left without another word.  



	2. Chapter 2: Sakura Kayton

Bad Luck!  
  
"Heero!" called and energetic braided pilot. Duo slowed down as he neared the other pilot, his chestnut colored hair still pulled back in that long braid which swung around his usual black pants. "Whats up Heero?" The Deathscythe pilot asked, handing the other a cup of coffee, black, just as Yuy liked. The braided pilot took a sip of his own coffee, drowned with sweetener and cream.  
"Another Mission, this one sensible."  
"About those OZ mobil suits?"  
"Yeah..." Heero pauses to take a sip of his coffee.  
"Who's on this one...?" The chestnut-haired boy asked innocently, looking at the other pilot with interest.   
Heero noticed his stair and said uncomfortably; "Me, you and Captain Sakura  
Kayton."  
"A second?! We're a signed with a second?!" Duo said, angrily, jerking his cup wildly, spilling some and muttering "dammit."  
"So what about her do you know?" The wing pilot said, walking to his own office, the other following, discussing the second known as Kayton, Sakura.  
"She's lively, and outgoing. She's 14 the youngest of the seconds."  
"The youngest?!" the brown-haired pilot exclaimed.  
"Her birthday is July 5..." the American drifted off as they entered the dark office. He could faintly se the outline of the marble desk; the light that sat on the desk next to the cup which held Heero's pens. The only light that could be seen was the light from Heero's black laptop. A young girl was scanning the screen and looked up startled as the Deathscythe pilot whispered "what the hell."  
The girl jumped up, emerald eyes wide, and screeched "C-commander Yuy!  
Commander Maxwell!" The brown-haired pilot stalked across the royal blue room and slammed his laptop closed with his left hand, and pulled a small pistol out with his right. He pointed it at the frightened female. Although her emotions were shown in pools of blue, she didn't quiver of plead, she just stood there silently.  
Finally she spoke, mono-toned, "Forgive me, Commander Heero Yuy, first generation pilot of the gundam, Wing."  
"What were you doing in my files?!" Heero growled, moving the pistol closer to her neck. "I want an answer, now!"  
"I..." She gulped. Although very cute, the Wing pilot could kill without hesitation or emotion. Even though threatening her life, the pilot couldn't help admiring him. "I was looking up information on you, sir! Those files can only be accessed through higher official's computers!" She finished.  
"You got my password...? From where!" Heero said, surprise his tone still hard.  
"I guessed it, Commander!" Came the response. "The first one's a question;  
'DrJ', and second password is 'O-'"  
Heero eyes glowed with anger as she told his first password out loud. As she began the second, he pulled back on the trigger and yelled, "I should kill you now!"  
Duo remained quiet, standing at the door. (His real name...?) The Deathscythe pilot thought silently. The girl wore a female captain's outfit, which he could just hardly make out. Duo looked her over again. "Heero..." the other first said, walking to the enraged Wing pilot and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Heero, I do believe this is Captain Sakura Kayton. The one who will be joining us on our next mission." Heero nearly dropped his gun. The chestnut-haired boy whispered in the other boy's ear; "I told you she was lively...." Although mad and shocked, the brown-haired boy couldn't help feeling a tingle of pleasure as duo's lips brushed against his ear.   
"Yes, that's right. I am Captain Sakura of the second generation of the gundam pilots." With that, Heero released the trigger and the bullet shot passed her neck, breaking a mirror behind her. The glass shattered and fell in tinny pieces, some sparkling with what little light seeped through the blinds. The Japanese pilot swayed on his feet, then fell into the support of Duo's arms.   
"Commander Yuy?!" the second screeched in a high-pitched tone. Duo shuddered. Heero cringed as she said his name.   
"You better go, Captain." the Braided pilot said as he picked up the Wing pilot and carried him to the black couch. Sakura nodded silently.   
"Of course, Commander Maxwell." She said and then muttered "...bastard...."  
"What?" The American asked, unable to make out what she had muttered.  
"Nothing, Commander." She said. The female saluted, then walked out. Once out of the room, she leaned against the door. "Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam  
Deathscythe... I know what you're up to and you're not going to get him. Heero  
Yuy is mine"" With that, the female walked towards the mess hall.   



	3. Chapter 3: trowa returns

Inhuman?! Trowa returns!  
  
"The second generation..." Quatre said quietly to himself. The arib pilot looked up as a silent brown-haired boy entered the room and walked around the marbel desk to the blond's side. "T-trowa?" Quatre questioned softly. The Heavy arms's pilot looked up with dark green eyes.  
"Yes?" Trowa answered. The Latin pilot looked at the arib with intrest, as if longing to complet his every comand. Both orignal gundam pilots looked up as Rollin entered the office. The second was about as tall as heero, his figure hidden under a dark blue lab coat which hung down to his black, newly polished shoes. His full blue hair was messily tucked under a black hat. Rollin walked to the desk and saluted the Sandrock pilot.  
"Comander Winner..." the second addressed him with a salute, "I redid his programing. He is now more human than any of the... ohters. He can now taste and see 2.3 times more than before. His sence of smell is now 3.8 and his sence of touch is 5.0 times the normal...."  
"The normal being...?" Quatre asked, looking at the confused Trowa Barton.  
"Us." Rollin said simply, although the fist seemed to catch a hint of excitement is the second's voice.  
"He's a marvlious piece of work...it's wonderful we could save something so...." THe arib trailed off. The scientest seemed to sence a sight tone of love in the other's voice, and started to question the relationship between the first generation pilots, then decided agianst it.   
"Yes, he is marvlious. He took lots of time..., though, it was hard fixing his memory. He was stuborn about it. Something in his past he did not want to get rid of...."  
"How much dose he rember, captan?"  
"Everything but the axident...."  
"*Just* the axident?" Quatre inquired.  
"only the axident..he rembers nothing of the day."  
"Nothing of the whole day?"  
"Corect, Comander." The blond sighed...the night he had confesed his feelings to his love.. the night his love had confesed having those same feelings... was all gone.... He had a feeling that night that something was going to happin.. (Why did i let him? Why did i let my love go?) Quatre formed a fist, mad at himself. His eyes opened as he felt the soft skin of Trowa's hand ontop of his, and found himself stairing into the eyes of the Heavy Arms pilot. The eyes so inocent.. so giving.. they pleeded for Quatre to smile.. to be happy....  
"Quatre...?" The Latin pilot said quietly, sencing the sadness that the other was feeling.  
"Sir?" Came the seconds uneasy reply to the slience.  
"I'm alright, Rollin...," the arib paused, "Trowa." Two small sighs followed. Quatre put on a small smile for the two. "Captan Rollin?"  
"Yes sir!" Came the imidate reply.  
"You will join me and Trowa on our next mishion. I will tell you more at todays meating."  
"Sir!" came the reply.  
"You are excused, captan."  
"Sir!" came the reply again, followd by soft footsteps down an empty hall. Blue eyes met with green ones, as the Sandrock pilot wondered about reveling his feelings again. He decide against it.   
"Common, Tro-chan..." Quatre paused agian. (Tro-chan.. i wonder if he rembers..?) The other smiled and Quate senced that he *did* rember. The arib smiled as well, then stood up. The brown-haired pilot followed the other down the hall, which led to the mess hall. 


End file.
